This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more specifically, to surface mount snap lock electrical connectors for mating engagement with plug connectors.
Many cars include radio antennas that are located on the roof of the car. The antenna or plug connector typically is connected to, and delivers an electric signal to, a jack connector located within the car. The jack connector is typically through hole mounted to a circuit board of a radio. The plug connector and the jack connector are secured to each other in mating contact to form a connector assembly.
However, typical connector assemblies suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, the plug connector may be easily disengaged from the jack connector and thus lose electrical contact therebetween. As such, at least some connector assemblies include a connector locking assembly. The connector locking assembly is configured to be manually operated to release the plug connector from the jack connector. At least some connector locking assemblies have configurations which require that the connectors be mounted by rotating one connector relative to the other connector. This approach may be undesirable in an automobile production environment. Other connector locking assemblies have configurations which employ a snap-on or quick connect, quick disconnect configuration in which the plug connector is simply pushed into mating engagement with the jack connector without mutual rotation. To prevent inadvertent disengagement, at least some connector locking assemblies include a locking collar to retain the plug connector in a locked position.
Other drawbacks to known connector assemblies include possible damage to the jack connectors caused during mating with the plug assembly. For example, large insertion forces may be required to mate the connectors. The insertion force may damage, and possibly destroy the interconnection between the contact and the circuit board at the through hole mounting location. The damage may lead to failure of the connector assembly.